Gone
by amazed with life
Summary: Clare has been kidnapped! Will she get out? Or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Cpov**

I was somewhere wet and cold. I don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember is going to meet Eli at the park, then I got pushed down and I hit my head on the concrete, I blacked out and woke up here.

"You have finally awoken. Good, I will go get the guards."

"Wait! Wait please."

"What?"

"How did I get here?"

The voice just laughed. I got no response. I was scared and hungry. I was dirty and cold. I missed my mom and Glen. I missed Eli. Hell, I even missed Jake.

"Help please somebody! Anybody! Someone please help!"

It felt as if I had been screaming for hours, my throat hurt, I was thirsty too. I opened my mouth to scream again but I was interrupted.

"If you continue to do that they will kill you."

"What?"

"They don't like it when the girls scream."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Darcy."

"That's weird. I had a sister named Darcy. My name is Clare."

"I have a sister named Clare, but she has long straight hair and braces and glasses."

I gasped, this was Darcy, she hadn't seen me since she left for Africa. She didn't recognize me.

"Darcy... would your last name, by chance, be Edwards?"

"Why yes. Yes it is. How did you know?"

"I am Clare Edwards."

She gasped and made a move to hug me but the chains she was in held her back. I went to move but she stopped me.

"No don't! They have chains that tighten around your wrist every time you move. It's a torture device. You move and it tightens, never loosens. It keeps getting tighter and tighter until it breaks your wrist. I should know, it broke mine my first year here."

I balked, how could someone be so cruel, what were we supposed to not move our arms at all? How were supposed to eat? Or do we even get food?

"What are we here for?"

"What every other girl in this building is here for. Sex."

* * *

**Epov**

It had been three days since I had seen Clare, she was supposed to meet me at the park, but she never showed up. I figured I had done something to piss her off so I went home, and said to myself that I was gonna let her cool off and then go to her house tomorrow.

_The next morning when I went to Clare's house there were police cars everywhere._

_"Mrs. Martin! What's going on!?"_

_"Give me a moment Eli. No you don't understand! Clare doesn't just do this. She did not come home last night, I need you to go out there and find her!"_

_The officer she was talking to shook his head and departed. She turned back to me._

_"Now what was it you needed Eli?"_

_"I came to see if Clare was home. She was supposed to meet me at the park yesterday but she didn't show, I figured she was mad at me and went home I was gonna let her cool down before going to talk to her."_

_And so Mrs. Martin started to cry, and I finally caught some of what she said to the police man, Clare was missing, and so I started to cry too._

That happened two days ago. And since then everybody has been doing everything they could, CeCe and Bullfrog paid to have Clare's face on the news. Bullfrog mentions Clare at least twice on every radio show, Glen and Jake have it on their truck, Helen paid to have Clare's face a milk cartons, Alli and Jenna started a facebook page called Saving Clare, KC and Connor have made shirts with her face on them. Everyone is chipping in. Even the school, the sign at school says PLEASE COME HOME CLARE! WE MISS YOU! And it will continue to say that until she is found, and I have made missing person signs and have been putting them around town, and other towns when I got the chance.

Everyone wanted Clare back. I just hope she's okay.

* * *

Okay, so I really hope you guys like this, I am trying to make the chapters longer than they usually are. Please review! Bye now.


	2. ALMOST found

**Cpov**

I was laying on the floor, completely exhausted and in so much pain I couldn't move a muscle. I had just lost my virginity. I don't know who it was but they had me against the wall while they took advantage of me, then when he was done he threw me on the floor, where I have been for about an hour. I looked to my left, two guys were having there way with Darcy, she was crying and one slapped her.

"Shut up bitch!"

She stopped sobbing then, but the tears continued to fall. She was in pain, I could tell. I was about to say something to the vile men on my sister but I felt someone maneuver my body so I was lying on my back.

"Hey sexy. I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Sir... please don't..."

"Shut up!"

Then I felt a slap to my cheek. He pushed down my panties (I wasn't wearing pants, I couldn't find them after the first guy took them off me) and in one motion jerked inside me. I screamed, it hurt like hell. He slapped me and I stopped screaming, but I continued to cry. I just wanted to die.

* * *

**Epov**

We still hadn't found Clare, and the cops didn't have any leads, but they were searching. Everyone was searching.

"I just cant believe this is happening man."

"I know Adam, I know. Who would have thought something like this would happen to Clare, of all people?"

"That's what I'm saying. Clare is so sweet to everyone, who would want to hurt her?"

"I don't know man. I really don't know. Well anyways, I gotta go, CeCe is calling me."

"Alright bye dude."

"Bye Adam."

We hung up and I descended down stairs.

"Yeah CeCe?"

"I have some good news!"

"What?"

"The cops have a lead on Clare!"

"Are you serious? You're not fucking with me are you?"

"No! They said that they heard of this guy just this morning, he collects girls with auburn hair and blue eys, also they get girls with brunette hair and brown eyes."

Huh. So it wasn't personal like some people thought. She just fit the description of what they were looking for. Well this is great! Now were gonna find her.

"So when are they going to get Clare?"

"Uh... Eli they hav-havent found her yet."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You said they found her!"

"I said they had a lead!"

I didn't care, I stomped away. I was pissed. I went to get in Morty when I remembered something from driving home from the park...

_I was stopped at a red light and this van pulled up next to me, I had never seen a Black van like that so I looked over curiously, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of auburn curls being moved by a man, the light turned green and they went left and I went straight, I looked over just in time to see them pulling into a house._

I jumped in Morty and sped to the house, I jumped out and ran to the door, I pounded on the door and waited, finally a women about my mom's age opened the door.

"Yes may I help you?"

"Where do you have her?"

"Beg your pardon?"

I didn't give her time to answer I pushed past her and went inside I ran upstairs, and I heard screaming, I ran towards it, I went to the room I heard it from, I opened the door only to see a girl about thirteen watching a scary movie with a few of her friends. I closed the door quickly, quietly so they wouldn't know.

I walked back down stairs and apologized, I explained about Clare being missing, I told them what she looked like and that when I remembered that about there car I just assumed. They understood and forgave me, they gave me there number and told me to keep them updated on Clare. I promised I would and left.

I just want to Clare.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I know its short... but I tried! PLEASE REVIEW! they inspire me to write faster... lol anways... bye now.


	3. OUT! Then back in

**Cpov**

These men are... disgusting, sick animals. I regret asking Eli to meet me at the park now. I just needed to know if that Frostival kiss meant the same thig to him as it did to me. I hadn't talked to me since he got back... I just needed to know. I wish I hadn't.

But then I think about Darcy. About how if I hadn't come here... Darcy probably would have never been found. We are in the middle of no where. I have figured that out by climbing up to the window at night while our captors are sleeping, probably dreaming about all the other girls lives they have fucked up.

It's always dark when I look, but there are stars in the sky, that's how I know were not anywhere near a city, I barely ever saw the stars in Toronto. There are no trees, no water. But its not a desert(1) this much I know. Where just in the middle of no where.

"Darcy get up!"

"Wha-what's going on?"

"We are busting out of here. Come on."

She got up then, I climbed up to the window, I knew there was a eighty percent chance that they would kill us if we got caught. I was holding on to the twenty percent chance that we might make it out of here alive.

With that thought in mind I kicked the window. It shattered, I jumped down, then I turned Darcy was standing there.

"Come on Darce. I'll catch you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now hurry, we don't have much time."

She didn't answer me, she just jumped. I caught her like I promised I would and then set her down, we said nothing. We just ran, we ran for what seemed like hours. It probably was. Until we ended up in a small town. We ran into the first open place we saw, a little Diner.

"Please help us!"

Everybody looked at us shocked, I could imagine why, we were covered in dirt and blood, Darcy was skinny, you could tell she hadn't eaten in a few weeks. I hadn't eaten in a few days, but it hadn't taken too much a tole on me, I just looked a little skinnier than I was, not scary skinny like Darcy.

"What's a matter?"

The sweet lady behind the counter asked. I started to cry, I couldn't even speak, I faintly heard Darcy explain everything to them.

The next thing I know I'm sitting in a booth with a cheese burger in one hand, some fries in the other, and a drink sitting on the table. Darcy was already on her second plate. I was relatively calm now. I asked to use their payphone. I figured out where we were. We were right outside of Toronto, and I knew it would take him a few hours to get here, but I didn't care. I was calling Eli.

* * *

I was laying in bed, not asleep, just laying there thinking about Clare, my phone rang. Now who the hell would be calling me a two in the morning?

"Hello"

"E-Eli."

IT WAS CLARE!

"Clare! Clare honey, I need you to tell me where you are."

She told me, I knew where that was. CeCe and Bullfrog used to take me to that Diner when I was a kid. I ran outside and jumped in Morty, this would be a two hour trip in normal circumstances, but right now I plan on making it at the very least a one hour trip.

* * *

1hr l8r

I pulled into the town, and raced to the diner, I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the, I didn't even bother to park it, I ran inside only to see Clare and some other girl being held by there necks by some guy with a mask, everyone else in the Diner was dead. Clare looked at me, begging me not to do anything, That's Clare for you always worrying about everyone elses safety, except her own. I didn't listen to her silent begs though.

"Put my girlfriend down."

I was trying to sound scary, I don't think I succeeded, I probably sounded like a scared little boy. I mean, that's what I felt like.

"You dumb, insignificant little boy. You honestly think you can tell ME what to do? Ha!"

His voice was deep, rough, scary. But I wasn't about to back down. He had my fucking girlfriend!

"If you don't put her the fuck down I swear to God I will rip you limb from limb and feed them to the fucking buzzards!"

He just laughed, but he listened, he dropped Clare and the other girl and came after me. He hit me in the face with the gun I hadn't noticed he had, I blacked out. I woke up sometime later, in a small room, with Clare and the other girl that the guy had in the Diner.

"Eli, I'm so sorry."

Clare was talking.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's my fault you're here. If I hadn't of called you, if Darcy and I had just kept running, we probably would have got to Toronto by sunrise, we could have gone to the police station and told them what happen and then I could have called you, I'm so stupid!"

"Hey! You're not stupid! How where you to know they were coming after you? It's not like you got us here on purpose."

"Well I noticed you called me your girlfriend at the Diner..."

She said while smirking, I blushed, we weren't dating, why the hell did I say that!?

I was about to say something when the door opened and in walked three guys, one went to Clare, the other two to the girl who I now knew was named Darcy.

"No, please not in front of him."

I heard Clare beg.

"Oh. You don't want me to fuck you in front of your little boy toy?"

"No. Please."

"Well that's just too fucking bad don't you think."

I sat there frozen.

"Say anything and your little girlfriend here dies got it."

I shook my head, he raped her right in front of me. And I couldn't say a word to this horrible excuse of a man, because if I did... Clare would die.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I actually (almost) cried while writing this.

(1) I don't know if I spelled that right, but im pretty sure I did.

PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


	4. Killing Spree

**Cpov**

I had long since fallen asleep, Eli had been crying hard, most girls would be thinking "Why the hell is he crying? He has been though nothing. I'm the one going through this shit." But honestly, Eli had to watch, he had to listen, he had to witness, me getting raped and could not say a word about it or I would be dead.

He apologized to me a thousand times after the guy was finished with me, but I didn't say anything. I was in too much pain to do much of anything, I could still hear Darcy screaming so I knew the other two guys were still having there way with her. Sick, disgusting excuses for human beings.

"Clare, are you awake?"

I woke up to Eli whispering that in my ear.

"Now I am, what do you want?"

"Sorry I woke you. I just needed to ask you something."

"Well what is it?"

"How did you get out of this shit whole the first time?"

"I climbed up to the window."

"Well we need to do that again."

"Eli, I know. But I'm scared. What if they catch us again?"

* * *

**Epov**

I considered this, but then I thought, if we could just get out of here and make it back to the town I could get Morty and get us back to Toronto. I was just trying to figure out how to get out, because they had moved us to a room without windows.

"Wait! Clare do you have a Bobbi pen?"

"Uh...I think so, wait."

She slowly reached up and got one out of her hair and threw it towards me, I caught it and started working on the cuffs. When I was done I got up and helped Clare, then I walked over to Darcy who was passed out in a pool of her own blood, I unlocked her and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't budge, so I figured I would let her sleep, we aren't getting out of here until someone came in anyways.

A few hours later I heard the door being unlocked, I got up and went to the door, when they came in I hit the guy on the head with a brick that was on the floor and he fell, I kicked the other guy in the face and I heard a crack, I think I broke his neck.

"Eli what did you do?!"

"We don't have time! Come on, we have to go!"

I went and picked up Darcy and we started running, we rounded a corner and there were two guys I was about to put Darcy down and deal with them but before I could Clare punched one in the throat and then jumped up in the air, flipped, and then kicked the other one in the face. He fell to the floor, dead. The one that she had punched in the throat was starting to get up but she kicked him where the sun don't shine, and he fell to the floor she looked at me and motioned for me to come here, so I walked over to her and she patted my pockets until she found my pocket knife. When she found it she turned around and without pausing she plunged the knife into the guy.

I know the guy is dead, and I know there are more guys that were probably gonna have to kill, and I know we are in danger, but I couldn't help but be just a little turned on by that. She started to walk but I walked to her and stopped her.

"I never knew you could do something like that."

"He was one of the guys that raped me."

"What about the one that you kicked in the face?"

"He was a complication that was keeping me from getting to the other one."

Before I could respond Darcy started to wake up. I put her down and she walked towards Clare.

"Where are we?"

"We are breaking out of here."

Clare walked over to the guy she stabbed and pulled the knife out and walked away, she turned the corner but I walked over to him and looked down on him, he was still breathing. This was gonna be fun.

"I hope you die, slowly."

And then I stepped on his chest where she had stabbed him and put pressure on it. He screamed and I laughed. His pain was funny to me, and somewhere deep down I knew that it was wrong and that I should not be enjoying this, but I was. I walked away and went around the corner where I saw Clare stabbing a guy over and over again, and the weird thig is it looked like she was enjoying it. Darcy was trying to stop her but it was like she wasn't even there anymore.

"Clare, Clare stop."

She looked at me and looked down at the dead guy in front of her and smiled. And then suddenly I understood, the first two guys she killed started something. She had a taste of what it was like to kill, she enjoyed it. And the bad thing is, she never looked sexier to me than she did now, covered in blood and with my knife in her hand.

* * *

Sorry its so short, with the whole Clare killing those guys and Eli enjoying the guys pain is the way I want to show how the whole experience has changed them. Hope its not too bad. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now,


	5. Plan

**Cpov**

I have killed three men, and it wasn't hard. And I stopped feeling bad about it after I killed the second one, now I enjoy it. Eli is staring at me like I'm sexy right now, I don't understand, you would think he would slowly be backing away from me, like Darcy was, but he was walking towards me. When he got as close as could to me, he took another step causing me to take a step back, running into the wall in the process.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now."

I gulped and he smirked and started to lean down but Darcy screamed breaking us apart, a man had her by the throat and was walking towards us, Eli took a step at him and threw his knife, that he had took from my hands, with perfect aim stabbing him in the heart. He fell to the floor and Eli got his knife and slowly turned towards me with a smile on his face.

"I knew it looked like fun when you did it, but I didn't know it would be that fun."

"I didn't either. Until I did it."

Eli smirked and I heard Darcy gag, I looked at the guy, he had blood all over him and he was pale. Darcy was throwing up, but I didn't know why and I looked over at Eli and he looked confused as well. The sight of the dead guy was nothing short of beautiful, what was wrong with Darcy?

"Darcy, what is wrong with you?"

"The fact that you don't see it is worse. This guy is covered in blood and is pale, that alone should set you off. But the fact that you and Eli obviously don't have a problem with killing, murdering people! Is horrible."

"Darcy, these men raped us. You should want to kill these guys too."

Darcy balked at me, like I was stupid. I should be the one looking at her that way. Why wouldn't she want these guys dead? Why wouldn't she want them under round, rotting? Why not? Like she knew what I was thinking she said

"I don't want to kill them because then I lose myself. If I kill, I become like them."

I just rolled my eyes, killing to me wasn't that big a deal to me now. I don't care about them anymore, nor did I ever really, I mean really they kidnapped me, they raped me. I don't give a fuck how they die or how painful it was. That should be her frame of mind, but she is being stupid.

* * *

**Epov**

What the fuck is wrong with Darcy? We were helping her, talk about ungrateful. Like really bitch we didn't have to save your ass. I mean obviously we don't need someone who is stupid enough to get caught. We need smart people who know when its time to kill, Darcy is just slowing us down. We need to get rid of her.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Eli has a sinister plan! Will Clare go along with it...or will she have a change? Read the next chapter to find out! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


	6. Annoyed

**Epov**

I was walking ahead of Darcy and Clare, they were walking too slow for my pace. I hated walking slow, they don't seem to mind. I have noticed that I have been more easily agitated than I was before.

"Would you guys just hurry the hell up?"

"Eli don't be so rude."

I cringed, Darcy can be so annoying sometimes. I swear sometimes I just want to take me knife and...

"Come on Eli, we need to find a way out of this building."

I sighed, at least when Clare talked I didn't want to claw my ears off, I swear Darcy's voice is like nails on a fucking chalkboard.

"Look, Clare a door!"

I flinched, why does Darcy have to be so fucking loud? I mean we are trying to hide from the men trying to kill us not let them know where we are because you DONT KNOW HOW TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

* * *

**Cpov**

I think Eli is getting annoyed with Darcy, I mean every time she spoke he would flinch and unconsciously reach for his knife, like he was imagining stabbing her. He probably was. I wonder if he's coming up with a plan on how we are gonna get rid of her? I wonder if he knows that he will have to kill me before I will let him lay a hand on my sister. I mean, I love Eli but Darcy is my sister. My own flesh and blood. I would die for the people I love. Eli or Darcy. I would kill for the people I love to. But I mean, I've already done that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Srry it took me sooooo long to update! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


	7. Jealousy

**Cpov**

I was starting to get annoyed with Darcy as well. She doesn't know when to shut up, and she enjoys pushing Eli's buttons, when ever she makes him mad I see her smiling. I am trying to control the urge to kill, I have had this urge since I killed the first time. I don't know, it just gives me such a rush.

"Eli, I'm scared. Hold my hand?"

I flinched, really Darcy? I hate you. You are such a slut! I just... I cant even talk to you. I know you getting raped (not just the first time, but all the times after that as well) as changed you, but you don't have to be a whore and flirt with my boyfri- best friend.

"Can you get off of me?"

"Come on Eli, live dangerously."

That's when I snapped, I remembered saying those same exact words to him, a long time ago, but I remembered it like it was yesterday. Darcy is trying to take Eli from me! (I don't know why I thought that, he's not even mine... anymore)

I turned around and raced at Darcy, she was clinging to Eli and didn't notice the glint in me eyes, but Eli did and he smiled. When I got to her I didn't hesitate, I didn't stop to think about what I was doing, I snapped her neck.

She fell to the floor she was bleeding from her mouth and she was flopping like a fish out of water, she was trying to scream but the blood was blocking it from coming out. She still managed to make some noise and I wanted it to stop.

So I picked my foot up and stomped on her head, as hard as I could. All was silent and she stopped flopping, but her chest was moving, she was still alive. So I stomped on her head again, and then again.

"WOULD YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Eli came to me and dragged me away, I was still kicking, trying to keep kicking. He wouldn't let me go, I didn't want to stop.

"Clare, Clare! I think she's dead!"

I stopped and looked at her, covered in blood and not moving. I just killed my sister.

Because she made me jealous.

I am so going to Hell for this.

* * *

**Epov**

I cant believe she killed Darcy! I thought I would kill Darcy and then have to deal with a pissed off Clare.

"Clare, why did you do that?"

"Because she was flir- she was just annoying me and I couldn't deal with it."

She seemed like she was hiding something, but I wasn't about to push it. I mean she JUST killed someone. I really want to know why she killed her sister though...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... haha, hope you enjoyed! SRRY its so short. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


	8. Idea Contest!

**I NEED IDEAS! I KNOW WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO... BUT I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS INBETWEEN WHERE MY BIG SURPRISE WILL COME IN! So here's what I'm gonna do, where gonna have a little contest. The first... um... lets see... 3 reviewers who give me an idea I will use, also u can PM me and I will either say something about u at the beginning or ending of the story, or if u want I will make u a character in the story. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! Bye now**


	9. T-Rex

**Cpov**

After running away from Darcy Eli and I ran outside of the building, only to find that they had moved locations. Instead of the area we were in before, the place where it looked like a desert but it wasn't, we were in a place not too far from a forest. That's where we ran to first, the forest we ran for a few hours. Stopping on a off a few times of course. We had been running for about six hours when Eli suggested they stop for the night, hunt something and then start again in the morning. So here they sat around a fire talking as if nothing major was going on. As if this was just a camping trip.

"The zoo is so damn boring. They need to make it more exiting. You know, take a slimjim, stick it in the ass of some death row inmate, have him run through that lion cage without getting bit. See if he can make it. I'd enjoy the shit outta that. 'There he goes, there he goes, there he goes! Shit, did you see that shit!? That fucker almost got bit. That was fun.' I think that would be really funny to see."

"Wow Eli."

"Oh! Then if he eats the slimjim we'll give him a free pack of cigarettes. 'Oh hell he's eating it, come on kids.' That would make a lot more people come to the zoo!"

Then Eli started laughing uncontrollably, I mean what he said was funny, but not that funny. But I started laughing too, because his laugh was contagious. A few hours later we had somehow gotten on the subject of porn. Eli was telling me something stupid of course.

"I know porn, I'm in my room a lot, I watch a lot of it. Well not a lot of it. Two or three minutes of it, they need something for guys like me... two-ninety nine, I don't need the whole twelve ninety-nine, hell I never get to the second scene. Its always better, 'Fuck I should have waited, she's got bigger titties. Shit there's twins! I'm stupid!' I remember when I first discovered masturbation, I remember. I didn't get shit done that week. That was all I wanted to do, 'This feels great! How come nobody told me about this!?' I was always made to feel guilty because of it, Bullfrog would always say, 'Now don't be pulling on your pecker you'll yank that son of a bitch off, end up like your cousin Michel. You know she used to be Micheal. You get in here and eat.' The way I see it is, we don't have a reason to feel guilty, if God didn't want us to do it he would've made our arms shorter. I think that's why the T-Rex was such an angry creature. 'AHHH! RAHHH!' If somebody would have just jacked his big ass off he might have been a little more friendly. '(sigh of relief) La la la.' My dad says 'The only reason I jack off anymore is cause it to tiresome to get anyone to sleep with me. Hell even as a married man there is a whole process you gotta go through. Dinner, drinking, dancing. You can never just show it to her that never works. (makes a zipping sound) 'Huh... Wha... huh... tada!' I've been married twenty-three years I'll be damned if I'm gonna beg for it anymore. It's like I tell your mother, 'You're it. I picked you! I cant run down the street 'Mrs. Johnson my wife wont give me any pussy can I have some of yours?' I cant!' It's just as easy to take care of it yourself. You know I get in the closet take care of it, I go mow. It's just easier that way.'

"Uh... why exactly did he tell you that?"

"Oh well I asked him what it was like to be married, ended up with the longest discussion of my life about how its hard to get sex once she says 'I do.' "

"So he just up and told you that?"

"Yeah. It's Bullfrog what do you expect?"

"True. Well I'm getting tired. I'll see you in the morning. Where gonna keep running right?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"You to."

Then I drifted off to sleep. I regretted not continuing my discussion with Eli, because for a little while I forgot that everything was wrong.

* * *

Haha, hope you enjoyed. I just wanted to do a happy chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


	10. Home

**Cpov**

I was running, as fast as I could. Eli and I thought we were safe. But we weren't. We were walking and goofing around like any other day. We got ambushed, it was so scary. I was trying to help Eli fight them off but he turned to me.

"GO!"

"But.. Eli.."

"GO, RUN CLARE!"

So I did, now we are separated. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened. I was running and my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I was running and then I tripped over something, probably a tree limb, and fell. Gashing my head open. I was bleeding a lot, but I got up and ran, I could feel the blood dripping down my face and I knew if anybody saw ne they would probably not recognize me. I was running trying to get as far away as possible, but I couldn't take it anymore. I fainted.

* * *

**Epov**

I was running, I had killed all the guys that had ambushed us, I needed to find Clare. I had been running for about forty-five minutes. I didn't know which way she went, I was just going were my gut told me to go. I stopped running to rest, I was doubled over breathing like a fat lady that had just run up a flight of stairs.

"Man I'm out of shape."

I was breathing hard when I noticed something my a tree, it was pink but it looked like it was covered in red stuff, I got closer to it and realized that it was Clare's pink head band she had been wearing, but it was covered in blood. I started freaking out. I instantly started going that way, following the trail of blood. Horrible thought filled my head, she had lost a lot of blood. I kept running until I came across a body on the ground.

"Clare!"

I ran over to her and picked her up. She was pale and still bleeding, I sat her down and removed my shirt and rapped it around her head as a sort of a bandage. She was still breathing but it was ragged, her heart was beating fast and hard, she was fighting a losing battle to stay alive.

I picked her up and ran. I was getting her to safety. If it killed me.

* * *

**Cpov 2 days l8r**

I woke dazed and confused on a hospital bed. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is passing out in the woods. I looked around and saw Eli, still covered in dirt. He was asleep. I was confused and then a nurse walked in.

"Oh, honey you're awake. Good, you're boyfriend would be proud. He wouldn't even take the clothes we offered him, he didn't want to leave you."

"H-How did I get here?"

"Oh, honey. He carried you here. Came in screaming about you two getting kidnapped and ambushed and you running away and how close you were to death. Oh honey, he was close to tears. It was so sad."

"Was I... Was I passed out?"

"Oh yes honey. Yes, you were pale and barely breathing. We were scared that you wouldn't make it. But you're a fighter."

"Yes, that she is."

I turned and saw Eli sitting, up. Still shirtless.

"Really Eli, put some clothes on."

He laughed. And then the door busted open and CeCe ran in.

"OH MY BABIES! Oh my goodness, are you guys alright?"

She jumped on Eli and covered him with kisses, and kept saying "my baby boy" over and over again. Then she turned to me and screeched,

"OH MY CLARE! Oh my baby girl! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine CeCe, thank you."

I had to stay for an extra day and then my mom, who got there about thirty minutes after CeCe did, and nearly attacked me. She signed me out and I couldn't help smiling. Eli noticed.

"What are you so smiley about?"

"Eli. We're going home."

It took a minute, but slowly he smiled to.

* * *

Haha, im finished with this story! Hoped you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


End file.
